Experiments of the Wolf
by imber de caelum
Summary: Remus decides that he's tired of always being the practical, predictable, boring Marauder. After a wild night of atypical  behavior he blurts out something that makes Sirius wonder just what else he doesn't know about Remus. SLASH, language, drug use.


**Title: Experiments of the Wolf**

**Author: Imber de caelum**

**Description/Warnings: Remus decides that he's tired of always being the practical, predictable, boring one, and embarks on a series of experiments that lead both him and Sirius into uncharted territory. Contains SLASH, language, and drug references.**

Irresponsible behavior was Sirius' domain, not his. He was the practical, predictable, boring one. Remus knew this was true, but tonight something irrational had taken control of his head and was coloring his decisions. And so, when a group of seventh year guys tried to pass him a joint, he accepted without hesitation. In his struggle not to cough, Remus found a welcome distraction from the thoughts of Sirius that had been plaguing him for days.

---_later_---

Remus attempted to enter the common room quietly, just sober enough to know that meeting someone in his altered state was not a good idea. However, his plans were brought to a crashing halt, as it were, when he blindly careened into a worried Sirius.

"Moony! Thank Merlin . . . " Sirius began, but his expression changed abruptly. Remus tried to move around him toward the stairs, but misjudged the distance and once again ran into a solid wall of Sirius.

"Moony, you better have a damn good reason for why you smell like pot," Sirius ground out.

Remus was silent, careful to avoid meeting Sirius' eyes. Incensed, Sirius reached down and jerked Remus' chin up so their eyes met. Suspicions confirmed at the sight of Remus' dilated pupils he growled,

"Damn it Moony, you're high as all fuck aren't you? Here I was concerned because I woke up and you weren't in your bed. My little responsible Remus missed his bedtime. But you're not so little anymore are you Remus?"

The irony of Sirius lecturing him on responsibility suddenly struck Remus, and he broke into uncontrollable giggles.

"Padfoot, you weren't worried about me were you? I'm a wolf, I can take care of myself, 'member?" He slurred happily.

"Yes, I was worried for you! Why the fuck did you feel the need to go do that Remus? Tired of our company?" Sirius demanded.

Remus was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on Sirius' words. Instead he focused on Sirius' mouth as he spoke, watching it to the exclusion of all else. Funny, he'd never noticed how absolutely mesmerizing Sirius' lips were before. He began drifting off into a drug induced fantasy, blocking out the rant issuing form those delightful lips. Slowly he reached forward, watching in awe as what he assumed was his hand approached Sirius's mobile face. Gently he trailed his fingers down Sirius' cheek, finally coming to rest at the corner of his mouth. Sirius paused, then snapped,

"Fuck Remus, you're not hearing a bloody word I'm saying are you?"

Remus merely smiled. "Shhh," he whispered, tracing the outline of Sirius' lips with the pad of his thumb. "Don't talk Sirius. Don't be mad at me. I love you too much for you to be mad."

Sirius froze. After a protracted silence, he reached up and removed Remus' searching hand from his face. Voice rough, he commanded, "Go to bed, Remus. you're not thinking straight right now."

Remus giggled again. "Course I'm not thinking straight, Sirius. I'm gay. Didn't you know? I'm a bloody gay werewolf. I'm going to hell, eh? But you and James will keep me company there, won't you Sirius? That's what Lily says anyway. Brilliant girl, that Lily . . . I think i'll just . . . I'll just go. . . go to bed now Sirius... " Remus trailed of, and a small sober part of his brain seemed to call his attention to the consequences of what he'd just revealed.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, and tried, successfully this time, to navigate around Sirius, and up to his room. He did not have the presence of mind to glance back, but if he had, he would have seen thoroughly bewildered Sirius Black staring vacantly at his retreating form.

**Author's note: Just something I wrote quite late last night after receiving, er . . . inspiration from a friend in an interesting frame of mind. I haven't written anything else as of yet, but I'm considering continuing from here. Let me know if you think I should continue. As a side note, hopefully no one found this offensive in any way. Although you probably wouldn't have read this far if you did. But apologies extended just in case.**


End file.
